


Attente

by Twinnie (Cym)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cym/pseuds/Twinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pré-saison 3. Vaughn retourne à l'entrepôt, et les souvenirs affluent...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attente

Il avance lentement, un pied après l’autre, tip, top. Ses pas résonnent, et il a intensément conscience de sa solitude. Il continue d’avancer, un pied après l’autre, tip, top.

L’entrepôt est sombre et humide. Il n’y a pas mis les pieds depuis des lustres, lui semble-t-il. Dans ses souvenirs, il était moins sinistre.

Il ouvre la grille, la pousse d’un geste brusque, ça grince. Il entre dans la cage, et il doit objectivement s’avouer qu’elle n’a pas changé tant que ça. Il lâche la grille, elle se referme, ça grince.

C’est moins douloureux que ce à quoi il s’attendait. 

Il essuie la poussière d’une des caisses, s’y assied, puis comme toujours, il attend.

Quand il bouge, les bruits sont feutrés, comme assourdis par la couche de poussière qui recouvre chaque surface de la cage. Quand il bouge, c’est pour regarder sa montre, parce qu’il se demande depuis combien de temps exactement, il attend.

Il essayait de toujours arriver à l’avance. Pour vérifier bien sûr qu’il n’y avait pas de micros, et parce qu’il préférait attendre des heures mais s’assurer que personne ne ferait le lien entre sa voiture et celle de Sydney. Deux voitures suivant plus ou moins le même itinéraire vers un même entrepôt désaffecté ; il se demande encore comment personne n’a repéré leur manège plus tôt.

Il donne des coups de pieds dans le vide et des coups de talons dans la caisse, par pur ennui. Il avait oublié comme le temps peut passer lentement quand on attend. 

Il regarde en l’air, l’ampoule qui pendouille, les poutres du plafond. Son téléphone se met à vibrer dans sa poche, mais il l’ignore, il continue à contempler la cage. L’ampoule est couverte de poussière. Il se demande vaguement si elle diffuserait plus de lumière s’il n’y avait pas toute cette poussière. 

S’il était plus jeune, il aurait fait l’expérience. Il aurait déplacé des caisses pour s’y hisser et essuyer l’ampoule. Mais le peu de lumière qui passe lui suffit, alors il n’a pas envie de faire l’effort juste voir si, avec une peu moins de poussière sur un globe en verre, la cage aurait l’air moins triste. De plus, il préfère n’est pas sûr de vouloir de ce changement.

Le symbolisme le frappe de plein fouet et il a un mouvement de recul. Est-ce que sa vie s’est réduite à ça ? A accepter la couche de poussière et à faire avec, à rester dans cette semi pénombre parce que, et bien, c’était comme ça avant que tout cela n’arrive ? 

Il a arrêté de donner des coups de pieds. Son regard passe de l’ampoule, à la grille, au portail grillagé. 

Il n’a pas vu cet endroit depuis des lustres parce qu’il y a des lustres qu’il a gagné le droit au grand jour.

Il est passé il y a des lustres de l’autre côté de la barrière. Hors de la cage, avec elle. Puis il a appris à faire sans elle.

Alors pourquoi est-il de retour dans la cage maintenant ?

Il fixe le portail et entend encore le bruit qu’il ferait si elle venait et qu’il devrait l’ouvrir pour elle. Un grincement que l’un ou l’autre tenterait d’atténuer. Il n’a pas cherché à couvrir le bruit quand il est entré aujourd’hui. Ca n’aurait servi à rien.

Il plonge sa main dans sa poche et en extrait le téléphone, qu’il éteint. Il le garde dans sa main un moment et le fixe d’un air absent, avant de se raviser et de le rallumer soudain. Il appuie deux fois sur l’interrupteur, pour indiquer qu’il ne veut pas se servir de sa carte Sim et de son numéro professionnel, mais de sa carte Sim personnelle. Il tape rapidement son code, attend patiemment que le téléphone soit prêt, et fait rapidement défiler son répertoire. Le nom qu’il recherche se trouve vers la fin de l’ordre alphabétique, mais il se refuse à faire défiler les noms en commençant par la lettre Z. Il a atteint la lettre M à présent, et son doigt appuie sur la flèche plus lentement. La lettre R (Ray, Rhianne, Rick, Romain), puis la lettre S enfin, et il lui faut faire un effort conscient pour presser la touche. Sabine, Sam L., Samuel H., Sonia, Steve, et c’est trop tôt, il sait que s’il appuie maintenant il va voir son nom, mais il n’est pas prêt, pas encore, pas tout à fait. Il ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir changer le nom, et quand il les ouvre, il rit presque de soulagement. Il avait oublié qu’il avait ajouté St John’s Hospital à la liste quand sa mère avait été malade. Son soulagement est de courte durée. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure et regarde avec appréhension le nom apparaître. Ca fait longtemps qu’il l’attendait, et ça y est, elle est arrivée.

« Quelle est ma contre mission ? »

Il secoue la tête dans une tentative de se débarrasser des souvenirs qui surgissent et envahissent l’entrepôt.

« Tu ne m’as même pas dit que tu revoyais Alice ! »

C’est dans cette cage qu’il a appris à l’aimer, c’est ici qu’il l’a prise dans ses bras pour la première fois, qu’elle lui a fait comprendre sans le vouloir qu’elle tenait à lui, elle aussi ; et dire qu’il s’était juré de n’y plus jamais remettre les pieds après la chute du SD-6…

Il regarde tout autour de lui l’entrepôt qui ressemble soudain à un immense spectacle de sons et lumières destiné à ses yeux seuls. Il a toujours jugé l’emploi du mot kaléidoscope hors son sens littéral comme un cliché littéraire minable, mais c’est le seul mot qui lui vient à l’esprit maintenant : l’entrepôt ressemble à un kaléidoscope de ses souvenirs avec Sydney. 

Par pure arrogance, il change intérieurement le mot kaléidoscope en patchwork. 

Elle lui manque toujours terriblement.

Il détourne son regard des murs et le focalise de nouveau sur le téléphone blotti au creux de sa paume. Réalise que s’il appuie sur Appeler maintenant, il va composer son numéro, et que personne ne sera là pour lui répondre à l’autre bout de la ligne. Le cœur serré, il sort du répertoire, puis y retourne en sélectionnant cette fois-ci la commande Effacer. Un par un. Sydney. Effacer? Syd – Valider.  
Il fixe un long moment l’écran qui lui propose d’effacer un autre numéro, encore un autre, comme si celui-là ne suffisait pas. Le téléphone se remet à sonner et il raccroche sans même vérifier le numéro d’appel – c’est son moment, le sien, le leur, il a besoin de la laisser partir. Il lui faut juste encore un peu plus de temps. 

Il regarde encore un long moment le téléphone, mais il a fini d’attendre, il sait qu’elle ne viendra plus. Il ne sait pas encore s’il doit se sentir triste ou soulagé, et il ne comprend pas vraiment le sentiment de colère résignée qui cherche à s’imposer à lui – c’est pas normal, il n’a aucune raison d’être en colère, et toutes les raisons d’être heureux, après tout, il est passé à autre chose, et puis il se marie demain.

Il se laisse lentement glisser de la caisse, et grince des dents au son de ses pieds qui heurtent le béton poussiéreux. Le téléphone réintègre sa place dans sa poche, sa veste atterrit sur la caisse dont il vient de se lever, et il commence à en tirer une autre, dans la direction de l’ampoule, parce que le plafond est trop haut pour qu’il l’atteigne sans elle et qu’il a bien l’intention de souffler sur toute la poussière qui bloque la lumière.

Puis il décide qu’après tout, il emmerde le symbolisme, il n’a pas besoin de monter sur une putain de caisse et de jouer les Monsieur Propre pour se prouver qu’il ne vit pas sa vie qu’à moitié.

Il a accepté. Il en est sûr. Il a effacé son numéro de son téléphone, et puis, il se marie demain.

Il ramasse sa veste et se dirige vers la grille, quand le contenu d’un polycopié qu’il a récemment distribué à l’une de ses classes lui traverse l’esprit.

 

_There are certain verbs which use not avoir, but être in the perfect tense. Most can be remembered as pairs of opposites:_

_Aller (to go) = > je suis allé  
Venir (to come) => je suis venu_

_Arriver (to arrive) = > je suis arrivé  
Partir (to leave) => je suis parti_

_Entrer (to go in) = > je suis entré  
Sortir (to come out) => je suis sorti_

_Monter (to go up, to get into-a vehicle) = > je suis monté  
Descendre (to go down, to get out of-a vehicle)=> je suis descendu_

_Naître (to be born) = > je suis né  
Mourir (to die) => je suis mort_

_Rester (to stay) = > je suis resté  
Retourner (to go back) => je suis retourné_

_Tomber (to fall) = >je suis tombé_

Sa main lâche prise sur sa veste, et il reste un long moment sans bouger. Un sentiment étrange naît en lui, et il a soudain du mal à partir de l’entrepôt. Il retourne vers la caisse qu’il a abandonnée au milieu de la cage, va la déplacer et y monte, constate qu’il n’y arrive pas, qu’il est toujours trop loin de l’ampoule, descend de la caisse, le regard mort, et il sent la colère qui revient, ce sentiment d’impuissance brut qui ressort toujours quand il n’en veut pas, et il se laisse glisser sur le sol et il ne bouge plus, c’est pas juste, pourquoi elle, pourquoi il n’est pas entré dans la maison avec elle ce soir-là, si seulement il avait su, c’est pas juste... 

Il se demande ce qui se serait passé si … 

Il faut qu’il l’a laisse s’en aller. Il aime quelqu’un d’autre maintenant, et elle n’a pas besoin qu’il s’effondre à cause d’une femme qui n’est même plus de ce monde, il faut qu’il tienne le coup. 

_Pairs of opposites…_

Mais on tombe toujours tout seul. 

\--FIN 


End file.
